utaufandomcom-20200223-history
Chiyo Ne
This page is currently under construction. More information will be added shortly. Supplemental Information JAPANESE: CV Hair color: Pink with blonde highlights. Hair style: She has a thick frontal fringe (straight across bangs). Her hair is curly and she has high pigtails. While her hair is in pigtails, it ends a little past her shoulders. She has curls on each side of her face. Headgear: White Furry Earmuffs Eye color: Purple Dress: White button-down collared blouse with yellow and pink vertical stripes. Her blouse has red lines and strawberries on it. She has a white layered skirt, short white socks, and white boots with a red bow on the side of them. She has white furry wrist cuffs on. The headband on her headgear is red. Also, she has red nail polish on. See concept art for details. Nationality/Race: Japanese''' Favorite phrase:' tba '''ENGLISH: VCCV' Hair color: Pink with blonde highlights. Hair style: She has a thick frontal fringe (straight across bangs). Her hair is straight and ends near her waist, but she has curls on each side of her face. Headgear: White Cat Ears Eye color: Purple Dress: Pink tight elastic bodysuit with pink corset laces down the middle. She has pink ribbon (or wraps) on her arms and on her legs. She has white furry leg cuffs and white furry wrist cuffs. She has on a pink choker necklace with white frill, with a small strawberry centered in the middle of the choker. She has a thick white furry cat tail (not currently shown in the image). She wears short white socks, and white and pink sneakers (that have a heart on the outside side of them). Also, she has pink nail polish on. See concept art for details. Nationality/Race: Japanese''' Favorite phrase:' tba Voice Configuration '''JAPANESE: CV v1.0' language: Japanese voice bank type/version: CV 1.0 aliases: Romaji/Hiragana release date: July 10, 2016 voice bank range: tba voice bank description: very young & childish, girly preview: preview download: unavailable author notes: also known as BETA voice bank, Chiyo Ne CV 1.0 BETA voice bank was first released under an Utauloid group called "Sainoloid". Rinni-P later left the Sainoloid group. Chiyo Ne's voice banks have been produced and released by Rinni-P (original creator/author of Chiyo Ne - previously known as lRinl on DeviantArt) since then on Rinni-P's Official Pages. This voice bank was suitable only for higher pitched songs, and may sound pitch-y or unnatural in some cases. This voice bank download was taken down since it was outdated, and will remain unavailable for use. appends: none JAPANESE: CV v2.0 language: Japanese voice bank type/version: CV 2.0 aliases: Romaji/Hiragana release date: October 11, 2016 voice bank range: D#3～A#4 voice bank description: young adult & shota-like, feminine preview: preview download: download author notes: more suitable for lower pitched songs, ok on higher pitched songs, one append ("Power") appends: Power (Unavailable for download currently) JAPANESE: CV v2.5 language: Japanese voice bank type/version: CV 2.5 aliases: Romaji/Hiragana release date: March 31, 2017 voice bank range: G3～C5 voice bank description: young adult, feminine (more feminine than v2.0) preview: preview tba download: download author notes: extra notes included, no breaths appends: -- JAPANESE: CV v3.0 language: Japanese voice bank type/version: CV 3.0 aliases: Romaji release date: March 4, 2019 voice bank range: A#3～D5 voice bank description: young adult, very feminine, smoother preview: preview tba download: download author notes: extra notes included, breaths included, smoothest & latest CV voice bank appends: -- ENGLISH: VCCV v1.0 More information will be provided soon. Usage Clause There are rules and regulations imposed by the creator in regards to usage of the voice bank, character, and art of Chiyo Ne. An English and Japanese translation of the rules is provided by the creator, but the English version of the rules will be resorted to in a time of uncertainty for official decisions. The creator has the right to change the rules and regulations in regards to the usage of the voice bank and character at any time without notice. The use of Chiyo Ne's voice bank is at your own risk, and the creator is not responsible for any issues or damages.The information on this page may be changed at any time without prior notice. Chiyo Ne's icon image is by Noctobo (www.deviantart.com/noctobo). |} Category:UTAUloids Category:MMD UTAU Category:UTAU Voicebanks